


Stay in Your Coma

by PapaEngie



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: AU, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sad with a Happy Ending, i feel like it sounds less silly that way, i found it on otp prompts or something, idk what to tag, it's sad ish, my first fic!, the batter is called vrede in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapaEngie/pseuds/PapaEngie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Batter (Vrede) has been in a coma for about a year. Today is his and Zacharie's anniversary, and Zacharie keeps the doctors from pulling the plug on Vrede so they can spend one last day together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay in Your Coma

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! I hope you don't hate it too much!  
> I can't find the prompt but I remember I found it here:  
> http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/
> 
> This is kinda ooc I think  
> its super old

Zacharie dashed through the long white corridors as quickly as his feet could carry him. If he remembered correctly, the doctors were going to cut off Vrede's life support today, and Zacharie had to get them to put it off. Not today. He wouldn't have it. He reached Vrede's room and pushed through the door. The room was empty, but the soft hum of the machines could still be heard, as well as the constant soft beeps of the heart monitor.   
Zacharie let out a sigh of relief, pulling a chair over to the side of the bed and sitting down. He reached over and gently took Vrede's limp hand in his own.   
"I'm here, my love. I made it in time for you." He breathed.  
"Happy anniversary. You thought I would forget, didn't you?" He chuckled weakly, rubbing at his watery eyes with the back of his hand. The door opened and shut behind him, and he flinched.  
"We're about to pull the plug, Zacharie. What are you doing here?"  
A hand was placed on his shoulder.  
Zacharie looked up at the nurse.  
"Please, just... One more day. Today is our anniversary and..." he turned back to his comatose lover.  
"I just want one last day with him."  
He heard the nurse sigh.   
"I understand, dear. I'll see what I can do." And she was gone. The door shut softly behind her. Zacharie rubbed the back of Vrede's hand with his thumb.  
"I'm going to miss you..." He whispered.   
Hours pass and Zacharie refused to move from his position next to the bed. He's hungry, but he doesn't move to get food. He just sits and softly speaks to his lover.  
Eventually the door opens again, and he turns to look at the intruder.  
"Zacharie... I knew you'd be here." Zacharie's sister, Sucre, crossed the room. She was carrying a red gift bag, and set it down next to the chair he was sitting in.  
"He asked me to give this to you on your anniversary." Sorrow had overtaken her usually chipper tone, and a sad smile was spread across her face. She patted Zacharie on the shoulder and left. Zacharie released Vrede's hand for the time being and picked up the bag. He reached inside and pulled out a stuffed bear, dressed in a baseball uniform. Zacharie could feel tears pricking in his eyes. He hugged the bear close, startled to hear Vrede's voice. Oh, one of the recordings...  
He hadn't been able to hear it well the first time, so he squeezed it again.  
"Will you marry me?"  
The tears spilled over, Zacharie reached back into the bag and pulled out the tiny box that had been sitting on the bottom. He opened it to find a gold band. With a soft sob, he slipped the ring onto his finger and stood up to hug Vrede.  
"Yes... I will..." He whimpered, tears rolling down his cheeks. He heard a grunt and suddenly arms were wrapped around him.   
"Merde-- Oh... Why are you crying?"   
Zacharie looked up and was shocked to see Vrede, a bit tired looking but awake none the less, with concern in his eyes. Zacharie hugged him tighter, sobbing into his shoulder.  
"Oh my god... You're awake..."   
"Yes. I am here, mon petit chaton."  
They were silent for a few moments, the only sounds in the room being Zacharie's soft sobs and the ever steady beeps of the monitor.   
"I missed you so much..." Zacharie whimpered through the tears, pulling back to look Vrede in the eyes.  
"I was here every day, I would sit by your side and talk to you for hours."  
"I heard you. You were in my dream. I was happy to hear you alive and well."   
"I love you so much, Vrede. Don't ever leave me again."  
"I love you too, Zacharie. I promise I'll always be with you."  
Their lips met, and Zacharie could distantly hear the monitor picking up its pace.


End file.
